


mother

by jonphaedrus



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Gen, and you know the usual alvin's existence and past tw, god this fandom is fucked up, murder and suicide tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alvin introduced himself to his mother again today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mother

**Author's Note:**

> someone posted the saddest 6 word stories and thats where this came from i have literally no excuse im so sorry. except im not.

alvin introduced himself to his mother again today.

 

leticia doesn’t remember him. her eyes are hazy and she has conversations with his ghost. she smiles, talks about him like he’s not there, and she seems happy. maybe she’s happy. maybe she isn’t.

 

it’s been harder and harder to tell, of late.

 

 

 

alvin introduced himself to his mother again today.

 

today she couldn’t stop crying. she kept asking where everyone else was, why the boat was so far underwater, where his father had gone. kept calling his name, but not at him. where was everyone. why was it so dark. how many people were dead. did anybody know where his father was.

 

she’s not happy today.

 

 

 

 

alvin introduced himself to his mother again today.

 

she didn’t say anything, just stared off into space, and then before he could leave, whispered a question, a request.

 

he couldn’t. not to her. not even when she was like this.

 

 

 

 

 

alvin introduced himself to his mother again today.

 

today she remembers him. tells him how much he’s grown. compliments him on his father’s strong jaw and how nice his jacket is. tells him she loves his cravat (does she even remember when she knitted it for him, so many years ago), tells him how proud she is.

 

tomorrow she won’t remember, but today she does. they’re fewer and fewer now. soon she won’t remember at all. what will he do then?

 

 

 

 

 

 

alvin introduced himself to his mother again today.

 

she just cried. kept crying, and crying. and she said **his** name, over and over again. _please. stop_ _i can’t please where is alfred where is alfred please_ and he has to leave, teeth clenched. someday. someday, he’ll get revenge.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

alvin introduced himself to his mother again today.

 

she didn’t even see him

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

alvin introduced himself to his mother again today.

 

she told him a story about when he was a child and got paint all in her hair, and then she said what a nice boy her alfred had been, and how bad it was that he never visited her. he sent her so many letters, though. so many letters. would he like to see?

 

he smiled, and made sure she didn’t see him crying

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

alvin introduced himself to his mother again today.

 

her gravestone was cold, and quiet, and didn’t do anything at all.

 


End file.
